User talk:ArcaneAngel
/wave, hey. Welcome to the 'Wiki :D If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask either here or on my talk. Hope you enjoy your time here ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 21:49, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :Quick tip: To sign your comments on talk pages (with a timestamp and a link), either type ~~~~ or press <-- that button. The button will place --~~~~ at the pipe thingy, so it kinda autosigns. It rocks. --- -- (s)talkpage 21:55, 2 February 2008 (UTC) How On earth do i make a custom signature? Thanks.... ArcaneAngel 22:01, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :You gotta visit and edit the bar labeled "Custom signature". --- -- (s)talkpage 22:03, 2 February 2008 (UTC) O...I know that part but how do you make your own? Like the codes....i don't really know any. ArcaneAngel 22:04, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :Well, changes the color of your sig, changes the font type (like Arial, Times New Roman etc). Can't help you much more than that. Oh ya, incorporate an image by using , where ext stands for .jpg, .png and the likes. You gotta an image to use in your sig so you can redirect it to your user/talk page, as per GW:SIGN. --- -- (s)talkpage 22:07, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks...Appreciate the help 22:08, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :You're welcome ^^ Also found this site, wich you can use to get a hexcode for a color you like, in case you want to use stuff ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 22:09, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Try Arcane Angel --- -- (s)talkpage 22:14, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :Hmmmm Let's see if this works [[User:ArcaneAngel| Arcane Angel]] 22:15, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Ok And again [[User:ArcaneAngel| Arcane Angel]] 22:16, 2 February 2008 (UTC) rather than Arcane Angel you have [[User:ArcaneAngel| Arcane Angel]]. See the diffrence? Wikicode is such a pain :P --- -- (s)talkpage 22:18, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :Try turning on raw signaturese? -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 22:19, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::... Wow, I completely forgot that :P Sorry for the trouble, Arcane. Stupidity is a speciality --- -- (s)talkpage 22:21, 2 February 2008 (UTC) : Well...let's try this.. Don't worry, I'm kind of slow today :P -- Arcane Angel 22:22, 2 February 2008 (UTC) ::Ima repeat Warw: Did you tick the "Raw Signatures" box in the Preferences menu? That should do the trick. Now I'm off to bed, I'll check back when I'm online ( ftw :D ) --- -- (s)talkpage 22:28, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Am I slow? Ok, What do i actually have to type into the box and check raw signature? When i try the one vipermagi has given me, all i get is an error message. Thanks. ArcaneAngel 22:31, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :Arcane Angel. Try that. That's my last attempt. If that doesnt work, I can't help you any further. BTW: Tick Raw Signatures box for this one. --- -- (s)talkpage 13:22, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::That sounded really harsh RT | Talk 13:27, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:47, December 1, 2010 (UTC)